Me llaman el desaparecido
by Brisby
Summary: Parce que même si on en entend jamais parler, se sont des choses qui arrivent. Parce que même si c’est dur, il faudra y faire face et prendre certaines décisions. Parce que malgré tout, c’est peutêtre la seule chose de censée à faire.
1. Première partie

**Auteur : Brisby**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi… (Malgré tous les jolis happy ends que je leur fais vivre… Tsss, ces jeunes n'ont aucune reconnaissance…)**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : One-shot, yaoi, angst.**

**Couple : 1+2+1, 4+5+4, 3+1, 3xH**

**Résumé : Parce que même si on en entend jamais parler, se sont des choses qui arrivent. Parce que même si c'est dur, il faudra y faire face et prendre certaines décisions. Parce que malgré tout, c'est peut-être la seule chose de censée à faire.**

**Note : Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Babou que je publie enfin alors qu'il est tapé depuis cet été ;p  
**

**Et même si ça fait maintenant presque trois mois : joyeux anniversaire ma toute belle :-)))  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Me llaman el desaparecido…**_

_Me llaman el desaparecido_  
On m'appelle le disparu

_Que cuando llega ya se ha ido_  
Quand il arrive, il est déjà parti

_Volando vengo, volando voy  
_J'arrive vite, et repars vite

_Deprisa deprisa a rumbo perdido_  
Pressé, pressé vers une destination perdue

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Deux corps s'enlaçaient sur un canapé, laissant échapper quelques mots murmurés par moments. Un des deux jeunes hommes remonta le T-shirt de l'autre et descendit le long de son torse.

_- _Heero…

Le brun releva la tête, croisant un regard violet qui le fixait. Il délaissa le ventre du jeune homme qu'il avait couvert de baisers et mordillé par endroits pour embrasser ces lèvres qui avaient prononcés sont nom. Il passa sa main dans la masse de cheveux châtains et enroula la longue natte autour de ses doigts. Il se colla un peu plus contre le jeune homme et enserra sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Mais ce T-shirt le gênait décidément.

_- _Enlève-moi ça, Duo.

Le natté pouffa mais se rattrapa en lui souriant de façon charmeuse.

_- _Tes désirs sont des ordres…

Les mains du Japonais caressèrent les fesses du châtain à travers son jean.

_- _Vraiment ?

Duo sentit un délicieux frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_- _Peut-être bien…

Heero se redressa un peu, fixant l'Américain longuement. La façon dont il le regardait traduisait quels étaient les désirs et les ordres qu'il désirerait voir exécuter à l'instant présent. Le natté se mit à sourire de plus en plus et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le Japonais l'embrassa à nouveau.

Les baisers se firent de plus en plus pressés, plus passionnés. Finalement, les mains du brun commencèrent à déboutonner le pantalon de Duo. Alors qu'il l'avait complètement défait, laissant apercevoir le caleçon, il s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé pour pouvoir mieux observer son petit-ami, non sans une grande satisfaction. Le canapé bascula alors, faisant s'écrouler le Japonais de l'autre côté. Le mécanisme se mettant en route, la partie où Duo était allongé se redressa, pour en faire le dossier. Il roula sur l'autre côté où se trouvait Heero et le heurta. Le choc fit tomber celui-ci au sol.

La surprise passée, le natté éclata de rire tandis que Heero se redressait, encore plus ébouriffé qu'à son habitude.

_- _K'so ! Demain on jette ce foutu canapé !

L'Américain s'arrêta de rire un instant pour se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire.

_- _Je te signale que c'est toi qui as choisi ce « foutu » canapé.

_- _Je pensais que ce système de « double-face » pouvait être pratique… Mais ce truc est définitivement…

Il brassa l'air d'un geste rageur, renonçant à trouver un mot pour qualifier leur canapé. Il remonta dessus et se remit immédiatement à embrasser le châtain. Mais au bout de quelques baisers, Duo se remit à rire. Le brun soupira et se redressa, s'éloignant de lui.

_- _Excuse-moi Heero, je te promets que…

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que le canapé bascula à nouveau et qu'il se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, la tête à quelques centimètres du carrelage. L'Américain recommença aussitôt à rire. Heero soupira et se releva, tirant le natté avec lui. Il s'étendit sur le canapé, faisant bien attention à ne pas déclencher le mécanisme, amenant Duo à s'allonger sur lui. Celui-ci continuait toujours à rire mais il se calma petit à petit, la main passant lentement dans ses cheveux y étant sûrement pour quelque chose. Il releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun pour un court baiser avant de recaler sa tête dans son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Heero massant doucement le cuir chevelu de son petit ami qui s'endormait peu à peu. Un grondement sourd suivit de quelques gargouillis les ramenèrent à la réalité.

_- _J'ai faim…

Le Japonais soupira.

_- _Oui, j'avais cru comprendre…

Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'horloge fixée au mur.

_- _Il est à peine 18 heures 45, Duo.

_- _J'ai pas pris de goûter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Tu as vingt-quatre ans.

_- _Je faim… Je veux ma dose de glucose, de sucre et d'édulcorant B 415…

Le brun abandonna et se leva, se détachant de l'Américain qui resta allongé sur le canapé.

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'on a à manger ?

_- _Je sais pas.

Heero roula des yeux.

_- _Je vois… Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

_- _Du pain perdu ! Je veux du pain perdu !

Il arqua un sourcil.

_- _Je croyais qu'on n'avait plus de pain ?

_- _Je veux du pain perdu Hee-chan…

Le natté le regarda d'un air suppliant.

_- _Et je suis censé le sortir d'où ce pain ?

_- _Il y a une boulangerie juste en face de l'immeuble.

Le brun s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de son visage.

_- _Je rêve ou tu me demandes de descendre acheter du pain pour que tu puisses manger ton pain perdu ?

_- _« S'il te plait » ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Je suis pas ton esclave Duo.

Le châtain le rattrapa par le cou alors qu'il se relevait et s'approcha de son oreille.

_- _Si tu vas m'en chercher, tous tes désirs seront des ordres pour cette nuit.

Heero stoppa son mouvement et se tourna lentement vers lui.

_- _Vraiment ?

Le sourire du natté s'agrandit un peu plus.

_- _Oh que oui.

Il parut peser le pour et le contre pendant un court instant puis il sortit de la pièce et revint presque immédiatement, un manteau sur le bras.

_- _J'en prends combien ?

Duo leva le poing vers le plafond.

_- _Victory !

Le Japonais haussa un sourcil en faisant mine de lâcher son manteau. Le châtain se leva immédiatement.

_- _Prend trois baguettes, ça devrait suffire.

_- _Ok.

Le brun enfila son manteau et commençait à le fermer quand Duo passa ses bras autour de son cou.

_- _Je t'adore Heero.

Le Japonais roula des yeux.

_- _Tu parles…

Le natté ne répondit pas mais se colla un peu plus à lui et l'embrassa. Il appuya son front contre celui du brun et le fixa.

_- _Je t'adore Heero. Je ne te permets pas d'en douter.

Heero le regarda à son tour puis il lui rendit son baiser et se détacha de lui, sortant de la pièce.

_- _Trois baguettes c'est ça ?

_- _Exactement.

_- _A tout de suite alors.

La porte d'entrée claqua quelques secondes après ses mots. Le châtain resta debout, au milieu de la pièce, un grand sourire bête aux lèvres. Il s'approcha du canapé et se laissa tomber dedans, le faisant basculer immédiatement, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Son sourire restait toujours scotché à ses lèvres. Il soupira de bien-être.

Il adorait sa vie.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait, leur boulot de preventers les laissait souvent éreintés en fin de journée avec en prime une dose de stress et d'énervement qu'ils étaient bien obligés d'évacuer. Et bien souvent, tout ça était évacué sur la personne d'en face donc… Ca se finissait en dispute. Encore que… Leur dernière engueulade remontait à loin. Peut-être qu'à force de patience et avec le temps, ils avaient fini par se comprendre. Duo sourit à cette pensée. Ils formaient un vrai petit couple, qui avançait petit à petit vers… vers quoi au fait ?

Après avoir flirté pendant la guerre, ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble après l'affaire Mariemeïa et après trois ans à déborder l'un chez l'autre ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Le sourire du natté devint un peu nostalgique. Déjà quatre ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans ce petit appartement.

Mais alors, c'était quoi la prochaine étape ?

Ils entraient en force dans une mairie pour qu'on les marie ?

Il éclata de rire en s'imaginant le pauvre député obligé de les marier, flingue sur la tempe.

Duo ramena ses jambes contre son torse, n'arrivant toujours pas à s'arrêter de sourire.

Oh oui, il adorait leur vie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo ouvrit lentement les paupières. Il distingua vaguement un plafond blanc où se trouvait une lampe éteinte. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ; ce n'était pas le plafonnier de leur chambre ça…

Il se redressa et eut juste le temps d'entendre le bruit d'un mécanisme qui se mettait en route qu'il roulait de l'autre côté du canapé et rencontrait durement le carrelage.

_- _Putain de canapé de merde ! Demain on te fout à la décharge !

Il se releva en frottant l'épaule qui avait heurté le sol et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité ; mais qu'elle heure pouvait-il être ?

Il alla jusqu'à l'interrupteur et alluma le plafonnier pour pouvoir regarder l'horloge.

11 heures 53.

Le natté se gratta la tête, essayant de comprendre. Il avait dû s'endormir en attendant Heero… Mais pourquoi cet abruti ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? Après tout, le sommeil pouvait attendre quand il y avait du pain perdu au menu.

Il attrapa son t-shirt encore au sol après que le brun l'ait jeté là quelques heures auparavant et l'enfila. Bon, il restait à trouver Heero maintenant et à l'engueuler copieusement.

Duo se dirigea vers leur chambre mais celle-ci était vide, le lit n'était même pas défait. Il ne se formalisa pas et alla voir dans le bureau si le brun s'y trouvait. Mais celui-ci aussi était vide. Le natté fronça les sourcils en fermant la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il la trouva dans le même état, qu'ils l'avaient laissé en début d'après-midi, sans aucune trace du Japonais.

Ah, la salle de bain peut-être ? Mais oui voila, Heero avait dû se faire couler un bain en rentrant et il s'était endormi dans son bain. Ce fut un Duo souriant et soulagé qui poussa la porte de la salle d'eau qui se révéla aussi sombre et déserte que les autres pièces. Il ne restait plus que les toilettes. Le natté s'en approcha lentement tandis qu'il sentait un brin de peur lui tordre légèrement le ventre.

Fermé. Fermé. Fermé. Fermé. Fermé. Fermé. Fermé…

La porte n'opposa aucune résistance et s'ouvrit dans un grincement aigu. Duo la referma calmement, alors qu'au contraire la panique montait de plus en plus en lui. Heero devait certainement être dans une des pièces, il ne l'avait pas vu, voila tout. Il examina à nouveau toutes les pièces une à une mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du Japonais.

Heero n'était pas ici.

Cette confirmation broya le ventre du natté. S'il n'était pas à leur appartement, où était-il ? Il était près de minuit maintenant et Heero détestait sortir le soir. Et puis de toute manière, même s'il était sortit, il aurait prévenu le châtain.

Quittant une pièce qu'il venait de refouiller entièrement, son regard se posa sur la porte d'entrée. Il la fixa un moment puis s'approcha lentement. Il observa la poignée sans faire aucun geste, puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, il leva la main et l'actionna. La porte s'ouvrit.

Le natté sentit une sorte de boule grossir dans sa gorge tandis qu'il refermait la porte. Heero était un maniaque, à partir de 22 heures, leur porte était immanquablement fermée. Et s'il était sortit pendant que Duo dormait, il n'aurait jamais laissé la porte ouverte. Donc…

Heero n'était pas rentré.

La porte fut ouverte brutalement et le jeune homme se rua dans le couloir. Sans bien comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il descendit à toute allure les six étages de leur tour. Il se retrouva dans la rue et se mit à courir vers la boulangerie. Une fois qu'il fut devant la boutique dont le volet de fer était baissé, il reprit peu à peu son souffle. C'était stupide, il le savait. C'était stupide d'avoir pensé que ça changerait quelque chose d'aller ici mais…

Il soupira et se laissa glisser contre la façade de la boutique.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait… ?

Sentant quelque chose de lourd dans sa poche il plongea sa main dedans et en sortit son portable. Il le regarda longuement, puis composa un numéro.

_- _Quatre ? Oh excuse-moi Wu Fei… Oui… Non… Je suis désolé, je… … … Hum ? Si, si je suis toujours là… Non, écoute… Tu n'aurais pas vu Heero ? … Non, pas aujourd'hui… Ce soir… Hum, d'accord… Ok, merci Wu.

Le châtain raccrocha sans laisser le temps au Chinois de rajouter quelque chose. Il vérifia les batteries de son téléphone puis se releva. Il parcouru la rue du regard puis se mit à marcher d'un pas pressé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait… ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Américain monta les dernières marches de son immeuble, vidé. Il avait passé la nuit à chercher Heero. Il était allé dans tous les endroits où le brun pouvait se trouver, même les plus stupides, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait aussi laissé une bonne vingtaine de messages sur son portable mais il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle. Il s'adossa un instant au mur et prit une profonde inspiration. Il resta ainsi, les yeux fermés pendant de longues minutes, puis il se redressa et entra dans son appartement.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans le hall qu'il entendit des bruits dans la cuisine. Il traversa le couloir en courant, et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Wu Fei sursauta en le voyant entrer aussi brutalement. Le natté le fixa longuement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

_- _Wu Fei…

_- _Bonjour Duo.

Le châtain regarda la tasse de café à côté du Chinois.

_- _Tu fais quoi ?

_- _Du café.

_- _Ok, je reformule : tu fais quoi dans ma cuisine en train de boire du café ?

Wu Fei alla chercher une deuxième tasse et la remplit.

_- _Tu nous as réveillé à minuit et demi et tu m'as raccroché au nez. Je suis donc venu pour voir ce qui se passait.

_- _Et le café ?

_- _J'attends ici depuis bientôt quatre heures Duo. Et la porte était grande ouverte.

Le natté ne répondit pas et prit la tasse que le Chinois lui tendait.

_- _Alors ?

_- _Alors quoi ?

Wu Fei fixa calmement Duo.

_- _Alors, où est Heero ?

_- _Juste à côté de moi, ça se voit pas ?

_- _Duo…

L'Américain soupira longuement.

_- _J'en sais rien…

Wu Fei tira une chaise, invitant le jeune homme à s'asseoir.

_- _Tu m'expliques ?

_- _Je ne comprends rien et je ne sais rien. D'autres questions ?

_- _Si tu commençais par le début…

Duo fixa le liquide noir dans sa tasse. Il se leva et alla se chercher deux carrés de sucre ainsi qu'une cuillère. Il jeta le sucre dans le café et se rassit, faisant onduler le liquide avec sa cuillère. Petit à petit, il commença à parler et raconta au Chinois ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières heures. Celui-ci l'écouta silencieusement pendant tout le temps du récit. Quand il eut fini de parler, il touillait toujours son café mais celui-ci était désormais froid. Il alla le jeter dans l'évier.

_- _Et tu ne vois aucun autre endroit où il pourrait être ?

Le châtain secoua la tête.

_- _Bon, écoute, on va descendre et on va aller demander à tous les commerçants de la rue s'ils l'auraient vu. D'accord ?

_- _Ok…

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement, et Wu Fei prit bien soin de bien fermer la porte derrière eux. Ils allèrent questionner la boulangère en premier lieu mais celle-ci leur affirma qu'elle n'avait pas vu le brun depuis plusieurs jours. Ils questionnèrent tous les commerçants de cette partie de la rue mais ils eurent à chaque fois la même réponse.

_- _Tu es sûr que c'était à la boulangerie qu'il voulait aller ?

_- _Oui.

_- _Cette boulangerie ci ?

Le natté ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour étouffer l'angoisse qui lui broyait le ventre.

_- _Wu Fei, il était presque 19 heures et je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu envie d'aller acheter du pain à l'autre bout de la ville.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble de Duo.

_- _Bon écoute, il est presque midi là, il faut que j'aille au QG sinon Une va me passer un sacré savon. Je vais en profiter pour chercher le maximum d'informations de là-bas. Toi tu rentres chez toi et tu dors un peu, tu as une tête horrible. Je vais les prévenir pour ton absence et puis je repasserais en fin de journée, ok ?

L'Américain hocha la tête.

_- _Bon, à ce soir alors.

_- _Oui…

Duo monta les six étages jusqu'à son appartement et se traîna jusqu'à sa porte. Il resta longtemps dans le hall d'entrée. Tout lui semblait silencieux et vide. Heero aimait le silence et le vide… Et tout comme il s'était habitué au bruit de Duo et à son bordel, le natté s'était habitué à son silence et son vide. Il avait finit par les trouver rassurants. Mais ce matin, ils étaient oppressants.

Il était fatigué… Il se retourna pour fermer la porte, mais à peine avait-il mis la clef dans la serrure qu'il s'arrêta. Heero avait pris ses clefs ou pas ? Et si jamais il revenait et qu'il se trouvait à la porte ?

Non… Il devait laisser la porte ouverte.

_"Duo, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes en laissant la porte ouverte. C'est dangereux."_

C'était vrai. Le Japonais lui avait souvent dit ça et si au début il s'en amusait, il avait vite pris l'habitude de verrouiller sa porte quand il allait dormir. Mais là il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait non plus rester éveillé plus longtemps.

Il s'appuya contre le coffre de leur hall qui contenait diverses babioles et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il pouvait très bien dormir ici, non ? Ca règlerait le problème et au moins quand Heero rentrerait il le verrait immédiatement.

Oui, quand Heero rentrerait…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- _Duo ?

Le châtain ouvrit lentement un œil.

_- _Quatre… ?

Le blond lui sourit.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais à dormir ici ? Et tu devrais fermer ta porte, tu sais.

L'Américain se frotta rapidement les yeux et il se leva.

_- _Je ne voulais pas fermer et… Je voulais être la première chose qu'il verrait en rentrant. Quelle heure il est ?

L'Arabe posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_- _Presque 19 heures. Viens, tu dois avoir faim.

Duo acquiesça et suivit son ami dans la cuisine. Celui-ci fouilla un moment dans les placards puis il commença à faire cuire quelques légumes. Le natté attendait, accoudé à la table, laissant son regard se perdre sur la toile cirée. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Quatre fit tomber dans une assiette un mélange de riz et de légume assaisonnés. Le natté le remercia et se mit à manger.

_- _Wu Fei t'a dit s'il avait trouvé quelque chose ?

L'Arabe parut un peu mal à l'aise mais Duo, le nez dans son assiette, ne s'en rendit pas compte.

_- _On a regardé dans les terminaux de la police et ceux des journalistes. Aucun meurtre ou accident n'a été recensé hier.

Il s'arrêta de mâcher.

_- _Oh… Je n'avais même pas songé à cette éventualité.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

_- _Et… Tu avais pensé à quoi comme éventualité ?

Duo posa ses couverts et se leva.

_- _Quatre, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_- _B… Bien sûr.

Le natté sembla réfléchir encore un moment, puis il se tourna vers lui.

_- _Est-ce que, par l'intermédiaire d'une branche de la société que t'a laissé ton père, tu pourrais me trouver un des meilleurs hacker du moment ?

_- _Quoi ?

Le bond fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_- _Tu devrais en trouver facilement, non ? Je sais que les grandes sociétés en recrutent beaucoup pour protéger leurs programmes.

_- _Oui, bien sûr mais… Là n'est pas la question. En quoi un hacker peut-il nous aider ?

Le châtain prit son assiette et la posa dans l'évier.

_- _Je n'avais pas pensé que Heero avait peut-être été tué par un voleur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais… J'ai pensé à des menaces…

_- _Des menaces ?

Duo acquiesça tandis qu'il lavait ses couverts.

_- _Vu notre passé, et surtout celui d'Heero, on a beaucoup d'ennemis potentiels. Je me suis dit que peut-être quelqu'un l'avait contacté et lui avait fait… Je ne sais pas, une sorte de chantage.

_- _… C'est vrai que c'est possible.

Le natté se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme.

_- _On a trois ordinateurs ici et Heero se sert de chacun d'entre eux. Je me disais que c'était peut-être une bonne idée de les faire fouiller.

Quatre hocha la tête et lui sourit.

_- _Tu peux compter sur moi Duo, j'appellerai celui qui se charge de cette section dès demain et je me débrouillerais pour qu'il me mette en contact avec le meilleur hacker de la Winner Corp.

Le châtain lui rendit son sourire.

_- _Merci Quatre…

_- _C'est normal Duo.

L'Arabe se leva.

_- _Bon je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. Plus tôt on s'y prendra, plus on sera sûrs de trouver des indices.

_- _Je te raccompagne.

Ils descendirent ensemble les six étages, en échangeant quelques banalités pour essayer de moins se focaliser sur la disparition du brun. Faire semblant de souffler juste pour quelques minutes. Ils se séparèrent devant la voiture du blond, celui-ci promettant au natté de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles d'un potentiel hacker. Duo regarda la voiture s'éloigner avec un sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit petit à petit.

Il savait qu'il demandait beaucoup à Quatre. Quand il avait laissé la direction de l'entreprise de son père à d'autres personnes pour pouvoir devenir preventer, il avait perdu beaucoup de son autorité et de son pouvoir. Il restait le propriétaire, mais les chefs des différentes sections ne l'écoutaient pour ainsi dire pas, et ne cherchaient même pas à lui expliquer leurs actions. Lui demander de faire une telle chose revenait à lui demander de s'exposer à moult attaques et critiques de leur part. Mais…

Le natté serra les poings et se retourna pour monter dans son appartement. Il passa devant la boutique des fleuristes qui se trouvait juste en bas de leur tour.

_- _Duo ! Hey Duo !

L'Américain aperçut une des vendeuses avec qui il avait sympathisé qui lui faisait de grands signes. Elle sortit pour le rejoindre.

_- _Hey, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

Duo ne put que sourire face à son enthousiasme.

_- _Effectivement. On ne te voyait plus dans la boutique, j'ai cru que tu avais changé de travail.

_- _Non, non. J'ai juste changé d'horaires. Je travaille essentiellement l'après-midi maintenant.

Le natté tiqua.

_- _L'après-midi ? Tu travaillais hier après-midi ?

_- _Oui. Pourquoi ?

Il sembla hésiter à poser sa question.

_- _Est-ce que… Tu aurais vu Heero hier ?

_- _Heero ? Oui, je l'ai vu. Un peu avant dix-neuf heures je crois. Il est passé juste devant la boutique.

_- _Merci.

Il s'éloigna d'elle sans rien ajouter de plus, les poings tellement serrés qu'il commençait à s'entailler la peau. La boulangerie se trouvait à l'opposé du magasin de fleuriste. Il ne s'était donc jamais dirigé vers la boulangerie. Son idée se confirmait… Il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident ou d'un meurtre. On n'avait fait disparaître Heero… Ou on avait fait en sorte qu'il disparaisse de lui-même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- _Tu crois qu'il serait sorti ?

_- _Wu Fei, je l'ai appelé hier pour lui dire qu'on passerait aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sorti au risque de nous manquer.

_- _Je re-sonne alors ?

_- _Ca me paraît une évidence.

Le Chinois leva les yeux au ciel. Quatre pouvait être aussi adorable dans ses bons moments qu'il était exaspérant quand il était stressé. Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur la sonnette. Sans résultat. Il jeta un coup d'œil gêné au jeune homme qui les accompagnait.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors dans une petite musique et le natté en sortit. Il tenait une feuille de papier dans la bouche et cherchait quelque chose dans son sac.

_- _Excusez-moi, je suis en retard.

Il sortit ses clefs et s'approcha de la porte. Mais alors qu'il allait les mettre dans la serrure, il secoua la tête comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose et actionna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit.

_- _Entrez, je vous en prie.

Le blond le suivant, fronçant les sourcils.

_- _Duo… Ne me dit pas que tu as encore laissé la porte ouverte toute la nuit.

Le châtain ne répondit pas.

_- _Duo c'est dangereux.

_- _M'en fous.

_- _Mais tu ne…

Il se retourna et fixa l'Arabe d'un regard noir.

_- _Je m'en fous Quatre.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas plus mais Wu Fei qui les suivait ne se laissa pas impressionner.

_- _Calme-toi Duo, on dit ça pour toi. Mais j'espère quand même que tu es rentré dormir depuis qu'on t'a appelé hier soir.

_- _Et sinon quoi ?

L'attitude franchement agressive de Duo déstabilisa un peu le Chinois. Le natté en profita pour les planter là et il s'approcha de la personne qui les accompagnait. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette le fixait derrière les quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient en boucles sur son visage.

_- _Bonjour, je suis Duo Maxwell, celui qui vous a engagé pour la journée. Alors c'est vous le hacker en vogue du moment ?

Il lui tendit la main.

_- _C'est exact. Mais pour faire plus court vous pouvez m'appeler Drake.

Il serra la main qui le châtain lui tendait.

_- _D'accord... Drake… Et bien, il vous reste à me prouver votre réputation.

Duo lui indiqua leur chambre du doigt.

_- _Le premier ordinateur est dans cette pièce.

Drake acquiesça et s'y dirigea, suivit de près par le natté. Celui-ci le regarda s'installer sur le siège et allumer l'ordinateur.

_- _Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Le brun lui adressa un sourire.

_- _Si ça se corse, je vous demanderais du café dans quelques heures, mais pour le moment ça devrait aller.

L'Américain hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. Il alla dans le salon et fit tomber tout ce qui se trouvait dans son sac sur un bout de la table. Tout le reste du meuble était recouvert d'un assemblage de feuilles de papier. Quatre et Wu Fei le rejoignirent dans le salon. Le blond s'approcha de la table pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

_- _Qu'est-ce que c'est Duo ?

Le châtain déboucha un feutre et se mit à rayer des choses sur les feuilles.

_- _Un plan à petite échelle.

_- _De quoi ?

_- _Du trajet qu'a suivi Heero.

Wu Fei s'approcha et il regarda les diverses feuilles. La façon dont elles étaient assemblées formait effectivement un plan du quartier. Et il y avait aussi un chemin tracé en noir ainsi que quelques croix.

_- _Comment… Comment as-tu fait ? Comment en es-tu sûr ?

L'Américain pointa la première croix, là où débutait le trait noir.

_- _Une des fleuristes de la boutique d'en bas l'a vu passer quand il est sorti de l'immeuble… Elle me l'a dit avant-hier. On n'avait pas du tout cherché de ce côté de la rue, étant donné que c'est à l'opposé de la boulangerie. Alors j'ai tout repris depuis le début en cherchant par là.

Il passa avec son crayon au-dessus du chemin qu'il avait déjà tracé jusqu'à la deuxième croix.

_- _Hier la vendeuse d'un kiosque m'a assurée l'avoir vu passer. Et ce matin…

Il continua à suivre le trait noir jusqu'à la dernière croix.

_- _… Un mendiant m'a certifié qu'il l'avait vu passer ici.

Il soupira.

_- _Mais je ne sais pas s'il était ivre ou pas…

Le blond examina la carte assemblée en fronçant les sourcils.

_- _Et tu comprends quelque chose à son parcours ?

Duo secoua la tête.

_- _Non, pas pour l'instant… Mais j'y retourne, il me reste encore beaucoup de rues à vérifier… Et je ne suis pas sûr que le clochard l'ait vraiment vu…

_- _Hors de question Duo. Tu es épuisé, alors tu vas dormir un peu avant.

Le châtain ignora royalement Quatre et prit son sac. Quand il passa à côté de lui, l'Arabe le retint fermement par le bras.

_- _Lâche-moi ! Ce n'est pas en restant ici que je saurais où est passé Heero.

_- _Tu te reposes Duo ! Je vais y aller.

Le Chinois s'approcha.

_- _Il vaut mieux que moi j'y aille. Tu es plus doué que nous pour comprendre les actions et les stratégies des gens.

L'Arabe lui sourit.

_- _Peut-être mais tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour donner envie aux gens de parler. C'est pour ça qu'on a plus de chance d'avancer si c'est moi qui y va.

_- _Tu n'as pas à y aller Quatre. Je vais…

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

_- _Toi je ne te donne pas une heure avant que tu t'écroules de fatigue. Alors tu restes ici, moi j'irais plus vite. Vous n'avez qu'à essayer de comprendre le trajet de Heero et vous me tenez au courant.

Il prit le sac du châtain.

_- _Tu veux mettre toute ton énergie à trouver le plus d'indices, le plus vite possible, je le conçois parfaitement. Mais quitte à s'épuiser à la tâche, gardons au moins le sens pratique : je serais bien plus efficace que toi aujourd'hui. Et franchement, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je te laisse la possibilité de réfléchir au trajet de Heero plutôt que de t'assommer ou te bourrer de somnifères afin que tu te reposes !

Duo voulut protester encore une fois mais il croisa le regard noir du blond et lui laissa le sac. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le hall d'entrée et Quatre aperçut alors la couverture ainsi que les quelques cousins qui se trouvait juste devant la porte.

_- _Qu'est-ce que c'est Duo ?

L'Américain se tourna vers lui pour voir de quoi il parlait.

_- _Oh ça… C'est pour dormir.

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil.

_- _Ne me dis pas que tu dors ici ?

_- _Si c'est ce que tu veux je ne te le dirais pas.

Le natté alla les ramasser.

_- _Au moins je suis sûr d'être au courant si jamais quelqu'un rentre.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Duo sortit un plan de son sac et le donna au blond.

_- _Tu n'as qu'à questionner les gens à partir du magasin qui fait l'angle ici. Je me suis arrêté là tout à l'heure.

_- _D'accord, je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

L'Arabe leur fit un dernier sourire et sortit de l'appartement. Les deux autres retournèrent dans le salon et se penchèrent sur le plan qu'avait recréer le châtain. Ca ne faisait pas cinq minutes que Quatre était parti que Wu Fei tapa du poing sur la table.

_- _Cet imbécile a oublié son portable ! Il me l'a donné tout à l'heure !

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le hall d'entrée.

_- _Je vais essayer de le rattraper !

Il sortit de l'appartement et descendit à toute allure les six étages. Une fois en bas, il courut dans la direction que le blond aurait dû prendre et le rattrapa rapidement.

_- _Quatre !

L'arabe se retourna en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler.

_- _Wu Fei ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

_- _J'ai dis à Duo que tu avais oublié portable.

_- _Mon portable ?

Quatre fronça les sourcils en se souvenant avoir vérifié en sortant de l'appartement qu'il l'avait bien sur lui.

_- _Wu Fei, qu'est-ce que… ?

_- _Je pense qu'il est grand temps de commencer à chercher du côté de Trowa.

Le blond soupira.

_- _On en a déjà parlé… On ira voir Trowa si les pistes nous rapprochent de lui… Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente encore plus exclu en voyant qu'on le soupçonne.

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils.

_- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'irait pas la voir… Même s'il n'est pas lié à sa disparition, vu les sentiments qu'il a pour Heero, il accepterait sans aucun doute de nous aider.

Quatre sembla hésiter.

_- _Ecoute Wu Fei, je ne veux pas…

_- _Quatre, il est amoureux de lui depuis bientôt huit ans. Si on ne va pas le voir, ne serait-ce que pour le tenir au courant de la disparition de Heero, il se sentira forcément exclu.

L'Arabe baissa les yeux.

_- _Tu as peut-être raison… Bon… On ira le voir alors… Mais demain. Pour aujourd'hui on a déjà un programme bien chargé. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais même pas être là. File ! Tu es censé rester avec Duo.

Wu Fei sourit face à l'attitude du blond. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme, le tenant contre lui. Quatre se laissa faire mais il abrégea rapidement le baiser.

_- _Allez, file ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il leva les yeux vers le chinois, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux semblaient pétiller. Le sourire du brun ne s'en agrandit que plus et après un dernier baiser il lâcha enfin le blond.

_- _Bonne chance pour tes recherches.

_- _Merci… Et bon courage à vous.

Il se retourna et reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté en allant chercher Quatre. Il rentra dans l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers le salon.

_- _C'est bon, j'ai donné son portable à…

Il s'arrêta en apercevant Duo endormit sur la table. Il l'observa un moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, puis il s'avança et prit discrètement le plan qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la tête du châtain. Il l'observa un moment, comparant avec le plan qu'avait fait l'Américain puis il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour mieux réfléchir. A peine s'était-il assis que le canapé bascula et que son crâne rencontra brutalement le carrelage.

Ne pas gueuler, ne pas gueuler, ne pas gueuler…

Bordel pour une fois que Duo dormait, il allait le réveiller… Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au natté mais celui-ci semblait profondément endormi. Wu Fei soupira de soulagement, se leva le plus silencieusement possible et sortit de la pièce.

_- _Excusez-moi ?

Wu Fei se tourna et se trouva face à Drake.

_- _Oui ?

_- _J'ai fini avec le premier ordinateur. Où sont les autres ?

Le Chinois fronça les sourcils.

_- _Déjà ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

_- _Il n'avait rien dans le ventre. Des photos, des articles de journaux, quelques annonces publicitaires enregistrées mais elles ne cachaient aucun message codé.

_- _Et pas de documents cryptés ou récemment effacés ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Le jeune homme lui montra un disque.

_- _Vous voyez ça ? C'est un virus de ma composition. Il me suffit de brancher mon laptop en réseau avec l'ordinateur que je veux inspecter et il y emmagasine tous les fichiers de l'ordinateur.

Il tapota l'ordinateur qu'il tenait bandoulière.

_- _J'ai donc transféré tous les fichiers et j'ai examiné tous les fichiers. Puisque tout le disque dur est copié, j'ai également pris les fichiers cryptés. Et ensuite mes programmes se chargent de trier tout ça et décrypter ce qui l'est. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans cet ordi. Ni fichiers cryptés, ni de documents qui pourraient contenir un code, pas même de coïncidences dans l'arrivée de certains documents… Rien. J'aimerais donc passer à un autre ordi puisque j'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait que je ne perde pas de temps.

Wu Fei hocha la tête.

_- _Je sais qu'il y a un ordinateur dans le bureau. Je vous y emmène et je vous donnerais le laptop d'Heero par la même occasion.

Il le conduisit au deuxième ordinateur puis il alla dans la cuisine, histoire de faire un peu de café. Il retourna dans le salon et se repencha sur le plan de la ville, essayant de trouver une raison quelconque au parcours du Japonais. Mais il abandonna rapidement, n'arrivant à rien. Il se mit finalement à répertorier les dernières fois qu'il avait vu Heero, où, quand et avec qui. Les heures défilèrent pendant qu'il fouillait sa mémoire à grand renfort de pauses café qui s'averraient parfois très longues. Il était arrivé à remonter jusqu'au mois précédant la disparition du Japonais quand le natté émergea.

Il se gratta la tête et regarda autour de lui.

_- _Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

_- _Bientôt quatre heures.

Le châtain s'étira et alla dans la cuisine se chercher un café. Il revint dans le salon et se réinstalla sur sa chaise, regardant d'un air mal réveillé sa carte.

_- _Tu as faim ?

Il secoua la tête et but une gorgée de café.

_- _Où en est… Le type là… Qui devait s'occuper des ordis ?

_- _Il n'a rien trouvé dans celui qui était dans votre chambre alors je lui ai montré les autres. Il n'est pas sorti du bureau depuis trois heures. Minimum…

Duo acquiesça, se pinçant la base du nez pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

_- _Bon… Je vais allez voir ce qu'il a trouvé.

_- _Laisse, j'y vais. Réveille-toi tranquillement. Je préfèrerais te dire de te rendormir mais je sais que tu ne m'écouterais pas.

Duo sourit et regarda Wu Fei se diriger vers la porte du salon. A peine avait-il posé sa main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit. Il sursauta en se trouvant nez à nez avec Drake. L'informaticien jeta un regard étonné au brun puis il entra dans la pièce.

_- _J'ai fini avec vos ordinateurs.

_- _Ah… Et donc ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_- _Rien, pas le moindre fichier suspect. Il y a bien des fichiers cryptés, surtout dans le laptop, mais rien de sérieux : des relevés de comptes, des ordres de missions, des rapports de réunions… Quand aux codes, j'ai tout passé dans mon logiciel de décodage et rien n'a été relevé.

Un silence suivit ses mots.

_- _Rien ?

_- _Non, rien.

Le natté soupira en s'écroulant sur la table.

_- _Et est-ce que vous pourriez m'obtenir… Je ne sais pas, les vidéos des caméras de surveillances dans les trams, les bus ou même les métros. Ca nous dirait peut-être vers où il s'est dirigé dans la ville.

Drake haussa un sourcil.

_- _Je suis peut-être un bon hacker, mais il ne faut pas croire que je peux tout obtenir pour autant. La moitié de ce que vous me demandez n'est pas sur réseau. Vous auriez plus de chance avec vos relations de travail.

Duo soupira.

_- _Vous avez raison… Alors peut-être juste…

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce que l'informaticien pourrait lui dégoter comme informations.

_- _Excusez-moi… Je veux bien vous chercher tout ce que vous voudrez dans la mesure du possible… Après tout, ça arrondi mes fins de mois… Mais vous êtes sûr que vous cherchez au bon endroit ?

L'Américain releva la tête.

_- _Pardon ?

_- _Et bien par exemple, vous avez restreint vos recherches à la ville…

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils.

_- _Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. Et puis il s'agit de la plus grande métropole au monde… Restreindre n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais mais…

_- _Vous avez, raison. Mais il est aussi possible qu'il ait purement et simplement quitté la ville. Ou même la terre. Et puis…

Il s'arrêta, semblant hésiter à continuer. Duo planta son regard dans le sien.

_- _Et puis ?

_- _Ecoutez, je ne prétends pas savoir mieux que vous ce que vous devez faire et je ne connais même pas ce Heero… Mais il me semble que vous n'avez pas tenu compte d'une des plus grosses raisons des disparitions de personnes.

Le Chinois croisa les bras.

_- _C'est-à-dire ?

_- _Et bien, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez songé à un enlèvement mais que…

_- _Impossible. Personne ne pourrait enlever Heero en plein jour sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte. C'est une idée à écarter.

Drake leva les mains pour calmer Duo.

_- _D'accord, d'accord… Donc vous avez plutôt cherché ce qui aurait pu le forcer à disparaître, ce qui serait tout à fait justifié par votre passé. Mais vous avez négligé une des rares possibilités que vous avez : vous n'avez pas imaginé qu'il puisse être parti de son propre chef, sans que personne ne l'y force ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et ne fût brisé que de longues minutes plus tard par Wu Fei.

_- _C'est totalement stupide ! Vous insinuez qu'il a disparu de lui-même, comme ça, parce qu'il en avait envie ?

_- _C'est peut-être stupide, mais c'est une des raisons majeures des disparitions.

Le Chinois se mit à marcher de long en large en faisant de grands gestes.

_- _C'est complètement insensé ! Heero était content de sa vie et il était heureux avec Duo ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait eu envie de tout plaquer en disparaissant !

_- _Sauf votre respect, à moins que vous n'ayez accès à ses pensées les plus intimes, vous n'avez aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Les disparitions de ce genre arrivent bien plus souvent qu'on ne le pense et la plupart du temps les conjoins en sont les premiers étonnés. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vivez avec quelqu'un que tout est rose pour vous et qu'au moindre problème, vous allez en parler à votre moitié. Certains préfèrent se refermer sur eux-même, et il ne faut pas s'étonner s'ils mettent les bouts un jour. Peut-être même avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Wu Fei allait lui répondre quand son portable sonna.

_- _Allo ? Oui… D'accord… Où ça ? … Tu en es sûr ? Bon… Non, c'est juste que c'est assez loin des rues dans lesquelles Duo avait cherché. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé là-bas ? … Hm… Oui, d'accord… Non, rien de notre côté… Non plus… C'est ça… A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et alla jusqu'à la table où se trouvait le plan reconstitué. Il fit une croix au crayon à papier au coin d'une rue.

_- _Un vendeur ambulant dit l'avoir vu ici. C'est plutôt loin des rues dans lesquelles on était mais je fais confiance à Quatre, il ne nous aurait pas appelé s'il n'avait pas été sûr du témoignage du type.

Duo ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le trajet qu'il avait déjà tracé et la croix que le Chinois venait de dessiner. Drake qui était resté près de la porte toussota pour attirer leur attention. Wu Fei releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas impressionner.

_- _Ecoutez… Je ne connais pas votre ami et je ne dis pas qu'il a vraiment décidé de partir de lui-même. Je vous signalais juste que c'était une possibilité à laquelle vous n'aviez pas du tout réfléchi. Maintenant, puisque j'ai fini ce que vous m'aviez demandé de faire, je peux très bien vous…

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un feutre qu'on pressait exagérément sur une feuille. En se retournant, ils s'aperçurent que Duo traçait quelque chose sur le plan, extrêmement concentré par ce qu'il faisait. Drake s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il faisait, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à Wu Fei qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre. Le châtain relia la croix qui représentait le clochard qu'il avait interrogé le matin même à celle du marchand ambulant. Il ne s'arrêta pas à cette dernière et continua d'avancer parmi les rues, faisant grincer le crayon d'une façon sinistre. Il s'arrêta finalement à deux rues de celle que leur avait indiqué Quatre et entoura d'un geste nerveux un bâtiment. Puis il posa son crayon et s'adossa à la chaise, fixant le plan d'un œil noir. Le Chinois se pencha pour voir ce qu'il avait entouré. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le natté.

_- _La… Gare ?

L'Américain ne répondit pas.

_- _Duo, tu penses que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le châtain se leva et renversa violemment la table.

_- _Mais calme-toi Duo ! On n'est pas vraiment sûr que Heero soit réellement parti… Comme ça… Rien ne nous pousse à penser que…

_- _Je lui ai demandé d'aller me chercher du pain, Wu Fei.

Les muscles du natté semblaient tendus à l'extrême et les jointures de ses poings devenaient de plus en plus blanches.

_- _Je lui ai demandé d'aller me chercher du pain parce que j'avais la flemme d'y aller moi-même ! Si quelqu'un l'avait véritablement forcé à disparaître, tu peux me dire comment cette personne, ou même comment Heero aurait pu prévoir que je lui demanderais ça ! Et comment Heero, ou cette personne aurait pu décider alors qu'il disparaîtrait ce jour précis ?

Le Chinois ne sut pas quoi répondre.

_- _Si ce foutu canapé ne nous avait pas envoyé sur le carrelage, il était parti pour me faire l'amour toute la nuit ! Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment on aurait pu le forcer à disparaître ce soir-là, précisément, alors que rien ne laissait à penser qu'on allait ressortir !

Duo se retourna brusquement et une des chaises traversa le salon pour aller s'écraser contre un mur. Wu Fei s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- _Calme-toi Duo. Ca ne résoudra rien de…

Le natté se dégagea violemment et il alla se planter devant la fenêtre, bras croisés.

_- _Je vais vous demander de sortir de cet appartement, messieurs.

Le Chinois fronça les sourcils.

_- _Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne te lâche pas Duo, pas dans cet état ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour…

_- _J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas bien saisi. J'ai envie d'être seul Wu. Ca peut se comprendre non ?

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter.

_- _Seul Wu, ça signifie que j'ai envie d'un peu d'intimité… Je pense que tu peux le concevoir ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et sembla réfléchir pendant encore un moment.

_- _Je t'appelle ce soir…

_- _C'est ça… Maintenant, ne me force pas à te mettre dehors.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce et quelques secondes après, la porte d'entrée claqua. Duo soupira et laissa son regard se promener sur ce qu'était devenu son salon. Il s'approcha de la table renversée et commença à ranger ses affaires éparpillées. Il retira vivement sa main quand un de ses doigts rencontra son cutter ; quelques gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent sur les feuilles blanches avant que le châtain ne porte son doit à sa bouche pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'entoura comme il put autour de son doigt. Il fixa le pseudo-pansement et soupira, se sentant soudain très vide. Une bouffée de désespoir et de haine à l'encontre du Japonais monta en lui.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Le mécanisme se déclencha immédiatement et il se retrouva de l'autre côté du canapé, à même le sol. Il leva la jambe brutalement et lança un coup de pied dans la petite table basse. Celle-ci se retourna et heurta le sol violemment, faisant éclater la vitre qui se trouvait dessus. Des morceaux de verre se répandirent un peu partout dans la pièce.

Le châtain replia ses bras autour de son visage, se mettant peu à peu à trembler.

_"A tout de suite alors"_

_- _…Menteur…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo courut à travers l'appartement, une serviette sur les cheveux. Il décrocha le téléphone juste avant que le répondeur ne se mette en marche.

_- _Allô ? Ah, bonsoir Quatre… Non, non, je vais bien… Si… Mais si je t'assure… Non, je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas très envie de répondre au téléphone… … Je… Je revenais de la gare… Non, tous les guichetiers n'étaient pas là donc je n'ai pas pu savoir si… Voilà… Par contre j'ai été aux objets trouvés… Et bien… Non, rien de tout cela… Mais il y avait son portable et la plupart de ses papiers d'identité… Où ? … Non, non, ils les ont retrouvés dans une poubelle… Oui je sais… Non, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient voulu appeler mais que pour une raison ou une autre… A peu près oui…

Il soupira et s'assit dans un siège.

_- _Non… Ecoute Quatre, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire trop d'illusion… Oui, Drake peut toujours chercher s'il retrouve l'endroit où il est allé, mais très sincèrement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il arrive à quelque chose. Quand Heero veut disparaître, il met tous les moyens en oeuvre pour qu'on ne le trouve pas. … Oui… Non mais, je connais bien Heero alors… Quatre écoute, j'ai déjà pris ma décision quand à tout ça… Si… Oui j'ai bien réfléchi… Merci mais je suis un adulte… Très drôle… Je… Non, Quatre… Ecoute, cette décision ne regarde que moi ! Si je n'ai pas envie de t'en faire part c'est mon droit !

Il raccrocha le téléphone et le posa brutalement sur son socle. A quoi cela servait de s'accrocher quand de toute évidence Heero ne souhaitait par être retrouvé ? Ses cheveux à peu près essoré, il commença à faire sa natte, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. La sonnette raisonna alors dans l'appartement. Il soupira, se traîna jusqu'au hall et ouvrit la porte.

Deux yeux verts le fixaient en silence.

_- _Tro… wa ?

_- _Bonsoir Duo.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer le brun.

_- _Je peux entrer ?

_- _Uh… Oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi…

Il s'écarta et laissa passer le Français.

_- _Tu… Veux boire quelque chose ?

_- _Tu es sûr que c'est cette question que tu veux poser ?

Le châtain ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, soutenant son regard.

_- _Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

L'autre lui sourit.

_- _Non, je ne sais pas. Mais je te remercie d'avoir formulé la question de cette façon.

L'Américain fronça les sourcils.

_- _Disons que… Wu Fei et Quatre sont venus me voir. Et Wu Fei s'y est pris d'une autre façon… Ca ressemblait plus à « jusqu'à quel point es-tu lié à sa disparition ? ».

Duo acquiesça en souriant puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, le brun à sa suite.

_- _Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien boire ?

Le Français ne lui répondant pas, il finit par se retourner. Deux yeux verts le fixaient d'un air grave.

_- _Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas Duo ?

_- _Demander quoi ?

_- _Jusqu'à quel point je suis lié à sa disparition.

Le châtain le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

_- _Je ne te le demande pas parce que je ne pense pas que tu aies quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition.

Ce fut au tour de Trowa d'être étonné. Puis il se mit à sourire.

_- _Je crois que je vais me sentir vexé…

Duo répondit à son sourire et tira une des chaises pour s'y asseoir, imité par le brun. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence perdura puis finalement Trowa croisa les bras et planta son regard dans celui du natté.

_- _Tu as l'air d'avoir pris ta décision.

_- _Je l'ai prise.

_- _Et tu es sûr de pouvoir t'y tenir ?

Duo roula des yeux.

_- _Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai décidé de faire.

_- _Oh je t'en prie… Je suis sans doute celui qui comprend le mieux ce qui est en train de t'arriver.

Il ne répondit pas.

_- _Alors ? Tu penses pouvoir réussir ?

_- _Et bien… On en rediscutera dans quelques années.

Trowa poussa un soupir agacé.

_- _Tu vas être un poids mort pour tout ton entourage.

Encore une fois, Duo ne répondit pas.

_- _Tu conçois, j'espère, que non seulement cette décision va peser sur ta vie mais aussi sur celle de ceux qui t'entourent. Même si tu ne leur demande rien, ils ne te laisseront pas faire ça sans soutient. Tu vas leur prendre beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Sans pour autant être sûr que ça servira un jour à quelque chose.

Le natté gardait toujours le silence. Trowa secoua la tête, agacé.

_- _Pourquoi faut-il que tes problèmes soient toujours plus importants que ceux des autres ?

Cette fois Duo leva les yeux et soutint son regard.

_- _Parce que ce sont les miens.

Trowa le regarda avec de grands yeux, étonné qu'il reconnaisse aussi facilement ce fait. Puis il sourit et se mit à rire de façon saccadé, presque hystérique. Il se pencha finalement vers lui et l'embrassa. Le châtain ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne de lui.

_- _Je te reconnais bien dans ce genre de réponses. C'est bien… Reste comme tu es…

_- _Trowa…

Le Français se leva.

_- _Tu m'excuseras mais je ne vais pas trop tarder. J'étais censé finir mes cartons aujourd'hui.

Duo haussa les sourcils.

_- _Tu déménages ?

Il acquiesça.

_- _Pour aller où ?

_- _Ca ne te regarde pas.

Le brun sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_- _Alors je suppose qu'on ne verra pas avant un bout de temps.

_- _Si on se revoit.

_- _Oui…

Il y eut un court silence puis Duo posa sa main sur la porte, prêt à la refermer.

_- _Trowa… Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas m'encadrer ?

_- _C'est vrai… Je ne peux pas t'encadrer.

Le Français passa la main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour mieux réfléchir.

_- _Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que j'apprécies chez toi… Et je suis également jaloux de toi, pour tout ce que tu as pu vivre avec Heero… Et puis ça m'énerve de voir tous ces petits détails qui te rendent unique et qui font qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi… Et je t'en veux d'avoir réussi à tomber amoureux de lui.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

_- _Réussi ?

Trowa soupira et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

_- _Hilde est enceinte… De moi…

Le natté dû se raccrocher à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

_- _Elle… Tu… Quoi ?

Le brun paraissait assez mal à l'aise.

_- _On s'est un peu fréquenté ces derniers temps… J'étais déprimé et elle avait besoin de compagnie… Et une chose en entraînant une autre… Mais cet… enfin on n'a pas cherché à… C'est un accident…

Duo essaya comme il put de digérer l'information.

_- _Et, uuh… Vous allez faire quoi ?

_- _Elle va le garder. Et moi je prendrais mes responsabilités. Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux d'elle, mais je vais essayer de l'être.

Le natté secoua la tête.

_- _Trowa… On n'essaye pas d'être amoureux de quelqu'un. On l'est ou on ne l'est pas.

_- _Mais je ne sais pas si je peux être amoureux.

Il évita le regard du châtain.

_- _Je n'ai pas pu être amoureux de Heero. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi.

_- _Attends, attends… Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ?

Trowa secoua la tête.

_- _Mais… Enfin tu… Et… Et je…

_- _J'aurais aimé être amoureux de lui Duo. Et même sans l'avoir jamais été, j'avais l'impression qu'avec lui j'aurais pu être heureux. Mais finalement, vous avez réussi à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et vous vous êtes mis ensemble.

Duo se sentait un peu dépassé par la discussion, il n'était pas sûr de bien suivre le Français.

_- _Mais… Trowa, tu…

_- _Je ne tomberais probablement jamais amoureux de Hilde, mais je vais quand même essayer. Et si je ne peux pas, je ferais mon maximum pour que l'enfant vive bien et… Je crois… Du moins je l'espère, que lui je saurais l'aimer.

Le châtain le regarda longuement, puis il finit par acquiescer silencieusement.

_- _Bon… Alors… Bonne chance…

_- _Merci. Et à une prochaine fois.

Il fit quelques pas puis se retourna vers le natté.

_- _Ou alors dernière option : je t'ai embrassé pour me venger une dernière fois de Heero. Puisqu'il m'a montré un futur qui me plaisait sans jamais me le donner pour autant.

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes sans parler puis Trowa se retourna et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il regarda les étages défiler en chiffres rouges.

_- _Bonne chance à toi aussi Duo. C'est un choix risqué que tu as fait, mais puisqu'il s'agit de toi… Je pense que tu pourras réussir à t'y tenir.

L'Américain se mit à sourire.

_- _Merci Trowa…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le brun disparu à l'intérieur. Duo referma la porte silencieusement, son sourire restant ancré sur ses lèvres. Après tout, si on en jugeait par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, les miracles étaient encore possibles.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Voila la fin de la première partie :)

En espérant que ça vous ait plu.

La suite (et fin) arrive très bientôt ;)

Et on ne lapide pas Heero, j'en ai encore besoin XD

See ya

Brisby


	2. Deuxième partie

**Auteur : Brisby**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi… (Malgré tous les jolis happy ends que je leur fais vivre… Tsss, ces jeunes n'ont aucune reconnaissance…)**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : One-shot en partie, yaoi, angst.**

**Couple : 1+2+1, 4+5+4**

**Résumé : Parce que même si on en entend jamais parler, se sont des choses qui arrivent. Parce que même si c'est dur, il faudra y faire face et prendre certaines décisions. Parce que malgré tout, c'est peut-être la seule chose de censée à faire.**

**Note : Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Babou que je publie enfin alors qu'il est tapé depuis cet été ;p**

**Et même si ça fait maintenant presque trois mois : joyeux anniversaire ma toute belle :)))**

**( et vu que j'ai oublié ça dernièrement : merci pour tes bêta-lectures, toujours aussi impeccables :-D )**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**_Me llaman el desaparecido…_**

_Me dicen el desaparecido_  
On me surnome le disparu

_Fantasma que nunca esta_  
Un fantôme qui n'est jamais là

_Me dicen el desagradecido_  
On me surnome l'égoïste

_Pero esa no es la verdad_  
Mais cela, ce n'est pas vrai

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- _Et ensuite on pourrait… Duo ?

Le natté fit rouler un crayon sur le bureau de Quatre.

_- _Duo, tu m'écoutes…  
_- _Hm ?

Le blond lui lança un regard noir.

_- _Excuse-moi Quatre, j'ai décroché.

L'ex-pilote soupira.

_- _Bon je reprends… Je disais donc qu'on pourrait commencer par… Duo !

Le châtain se redressa vivement.

_- _Excuse-moi ! C'est bon, je t'écoute.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

_- _Duo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
_- _Mais rien.  
_- _Duo…

L'Américain lui fit un grand sourire mais Quatre continua de le fixer, lui faisant comprendre que sa comédie ne prenait pas. Duo soupira et se pencha en arrière.

_- _Hier ça faisait six mois…

L'Arabe ferma les yeux et soupira.

_- _Je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié. Tu aurais dû nous appeler.  
_- _Mais non, j'allais bien hier soir, je t'assure.  
_- _Et aujourd'hui ?

Duo s'apprêtait à lui confirmer qu'il allait bien, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre du bureau.

_- _Je me suis douché ce matin…

Quatre ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, en six mois il avait largement eu le temps d'apprendre à creuser les phrases du châtain. Et il croisa les mains, et attendit silencieusement qu'il continue.

_- _Quand je me suis lavé le corps, je… C'est bizarre, c'est un geste qu'on fait tous les jours depuis qu'on est gosse hein ? Mais ce matin, j'avais… Je sentais mes mains.

Il chercha un moment ses mots avant de continuer.

_- _Ce n'était plus vraiment moi qui lavait, mais plutôt des mains sur mon corps…Je… J'ai toujours adoré ça, le toucher. Toucher quelqu'un, sentir sa peau, les contours de son corps, sans que ce soit sexuel, sans que ce soit intime… Toucher quelqu'un et que quelqu'un me touche…

Le blond se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et alla s'asseoir à côté du natté. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

_- _Le contact. C'est flagrant que tu apprécies les contacts Duo, on n'a pas mis longtemps à s'en rendre compte. Qu'ils soient psychologiques ou physique.

Duo acquiesça en souriant, mais son sourire tremblait un peu.

_- _Depuis que Heero est parti je continue d'apprécier les contacts… psychologiques, comme tu dis. J'ai… Je veux dire, rien n'a changé de ce côté là. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé sortir mais j'aimais bien être proche des gens que je côtoie. Ceux avec qui je travaille, les commerçants chez qui je vais souvent… Et je continue d'aller vers les gens de la sorte. Mais…

Il cessa de sourire.

_- _Tu sais, il y a quelques temps Key est venu me voir.  
_- _L'informaticien du neuvième étage ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
_- _Qu'on se fasse une soirée. Ensemble.

L'Arabe écarquilla les yeux.

_- _Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé… Tu lui as répondu quoi ?  
_- _Je ne t'avais rien dit parce que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Et je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas intéressé. Il l'a plutôt bien pris d'ailleurs… Mais avant de partir, il m'a touché.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_- _Ca n'était même pas intentionnel je crois. Il m'a touché par inadvertance. Il a juste effleuré mon bras, mais… J'ai reculé quand j'ai senti qu'il me touchait. Ca m'a… Je ne voulais pas être touché.

Quatre voulut poser sa main sur la jambe de l'Américain mais il la retira au dernier moment.

_- _C'est normal Duo. Après ce qui s'est passé pour toi ces derniers temps c'est tout à fait normal. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire avant, on te touche assez souvent Wu Fei et moi…  
_- _Mais vous ça ne me dérange pas quand vous me touchez. Vous êtes… C'est dans un sentiment d'amitié que vous le faites, alors je trouve ça agréable. Mais dès que je ne suis pas sûr des intentions de la personne… Je fuis au maximum le contact.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire.

_- _Duo, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu as envie de préserver les contacts que tu as eu avec Heero. Maintenant il faut savoir si tu as envie de dépasser ça, de recommencer à vivre pour toi et de te laisser toucher par quelqu'un d'autre ou bien si tu préfères continuer comme ça. Quel que soit ton choix Duo, moi et Wu Fei le respecterons entièrement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire là dessus.

L'Américain sourit.

_- _Vous n'avez toujours pas digéré le fait que je ne veuille pas vous parler de la décision que j'ai prise après son départ, n'est-ce pas ?  
_- _Vu la situation dans laquelle tu es, nous respectons chacune de tes décisions. Mais si tu as envie d'en parler, ou de parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre, ne serrons toujours là pour t'écouter.

Le natté ferma les yeux.

_- _Merci… Je sais, c'est stupide de te remercier mais… Entendre ces mots me fait beaucoup de bien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa sa tête partir en arrière, fixant le plafond.

_- _Je ne veux pas être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Le blond l'observa en silence.

_- _Même si je ne le revois jamais, pour le moment je souhaiterais qu'il reste la dernière personne à m'avoir touché comme ça. La dernière personne à m'avoir touché dans un tel état d'esprit. Pourtant…

Il soupira.

_- _Ce matin j'ai réalisé à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Ce n'était que mes propres mains mais… C'était la première fois depuis six mois, que mon corps était touché et que ça ne me dégoûtait pas. Et ce genre de contact me manque. Et je ne veux pas être touché par un autre. Et je m'en veux de m'être mis dans une telle situation. Et je voudrais qu'il soit là, et qu'il me touche.

Le blond se leva et il s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du siège et le prit doucement dans ses bras, laissant ses doigts chatouiller sa nuque.

_- _D'accord. Si c'est ta décision alors ça me va. Mais il ne faut pas tu t'enfermes en attendant des choses de la part de Heero. Il n'est pas là Duo, il n'est plus là. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pour préserver ce qu'il y avait entre vous, même si ça te fait souffrir par moment, si c'est comme ça que tu te sens bien. Mais ne te bloque pas avec des « s'il était là », ça ne t'amènera à rien.

Le châtain ne bougea pas alors que l'Arabe resserrait peu à peu son étreinte.

_- _On est vendredi, ce soir Wu Fei et moi nous allons venir chez toi et on passera le week-end ensemble, d'accord ?

Le natté secoua la tête.

_- _Non, je ne veux pas chambouler vos projets. Je vais bien Quatre, c'est…  
_- _Ca te fera du bien de ne pas être seul pendant le week-end Duo. Et puis…

Quatre appuya sa tête sur celle du natté.

_- _Tu es mon ami Duo et je tiens beaucoup à toi. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider comme je le voudrais. Alors laisse-moi faire ce peu de choses dont je suis capable. D'accord ?

Duo hésita un moment, puis il hocha la tête.

_- _Bon, alors on va commencer tout de suite… Dis ces mots que tu as envie de dire.

L'Américain se raidit dans les bras du blond.

_- _Tu…  
_- _Ils sont tellement au bord de tes lèvres que n'importe qui pourrait les voir.

Duo se mit à sourire.

_- _C'est plutôt que tu es empathe et que tu as ressenti ce qui se passait.  
_- _Peut-être…

Un court silence s'installa.

_- _Duo, il faut que tu les prononces. Je ne pourrais sans doute rien y faire, mais ça te fera du bien. Formule tout ce qui te ronge et menace de te faire craquer. Dis-les.

L'ex-pilote se redressa, écartant les bras de Quatre de son corps. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil hésitant mais le jeune homme l'encouragea du regard. Il ferma lentement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

_- _Je… J'aimerais qu'on me touche… J'en ai marre Quatre, je voudrais qu'on prenne soin de moi… J'ai envie qu'on me cajole.

Le natté semblait avoir du mal à formuler ses pensées. Sans doute avait-il un peu honte de les dire à haute voix aussi. L'Arabe posa sa main sur son épaule, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

_- _Et… Et je n'en peux plus de ce grand appartement vide… Je voudrais ne plus avoir à me réveiller seul dans ce grand lit… Et je…

Le châtain s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase, Quatre essaya de l'encourager en traçant des cercles dans son dos.

_- _Tu quoi ?  
_- _Je suis fatigué… Je n'en peux plus… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir tout mettre sur pause… Juste une fois. Juste une seule fois…

Il poussa un soupir après avoir prononcé ces mots. Ca l'avait effectivement soulagé de formuler ce qu'il ressentait. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le blond qui lui souriait. Il lui sourit à son tour avant de laisser son regard dévier vers la moquette.

_- _Et j'aimerais qu'il…  
_- _Ah non !

Surpris, le natté se tut immédiatement.

_- _Il ne faut pas que tu attendes quelque chose de lui Duo. Ne pas espérer qu'il fasse ci ou ça, c'est pour toi la meilleure façon de ne pas être déçu.

Il le serra à nouveau contre lui.

_- _Je comprends que ce soit dur de ne pas rêver, mais réduire tes attentes au maximum t'empêchera…  
_- _Je sais. C'est bon Quatre, je le sais. Merci.

L'Arabe soupira.

_- _Ne me remercie pas. Je te demande des choses dures aujourd'hui.  
_- _Oui mais tu as raison, ça m'a fait du bien.

Le blond resserra son étreinte pendant que Duo l'enlaçait à son tour.

_- _Bordel… Je sens qu'il va bientôt me falloir un psy.

Quatre se mit à pouffer, tout en le gardant serré contre lui. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

_- _Quatre pour le dossier de la semaine dernière, je voulais te demander…

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil en voyant les deux hommes enlacés.

_- _Quand je te disais qu'enlever le placard de ton bureau t'empêcherait de cacher tes amants, je n'étais pas sérieux…

Le châtain se mit à rire tandis que l'Arabe se séparait de lui.

_- _Je ne faisais qu'utiliser mon bon « câlin » du mois Wu Fei.  
_- _De la semaine.

Duo secoua la tête en souriant.

_- _Un par mois suffira Q-man.  
_- _Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Quatre se tourna vers Wu Fei.

_- _Bonne nouvelle, on passe le week-end chez Duo.  
_- _Quoi ? Hey mais non ! Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien Quatre !

Le Chinois les regarda avec encore plus d'étonnement, puis il haussa les épaules.

_- _D'accord.  
_- _Non mais c'est encore mon appartement !  
_- _Duo, j'ai un problème urgent de dossier à régler. Tu attendras que j'ai fini pour beugler.

Le natté soupira mais un petit sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres. Il les regarda se disputer à propos du dossier pendant un moment puis comme ça s'éternisait, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Juste avant de l'ouvrir il se retourna vers eux.

_- _Hey, au fait…

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder le châtain qui les fixait en souriant.

_- _Il y a six mois, j'ai pris la décision d'attendre Heero. Même s'il ne revient jamais, même si c'est le choix le plus stupide que j'ai jamais fait… J'ai décidé de l'attendre et pour l'instant cette décision me rend heureux.

Il y eu un court silence puis son sourire s'agrandit

_- _Alors… Merci de m'avoir soutenu pendant tout ce temps sans savoir ce que je comptais réellement faire.

Ils le regardèrent assez étonnés puis Quatre se mit à sourire, bientôt suivi par Wu Fei.

_- _Si ce choix te convient, alors c'est la seule chose qui compte. Et puis en y réfléchissant, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.  
_- _Il ne te reste plus qu'à nous préparer de la vraie bouffe pour ce soir et on sera quitte. Et mets aussi une pancarte sur ce stupide canapé casse-gueule, que je ne me fasse pas avoir encore une fois.

Duo leur fit un clin d'œil et sortit du bureau un refermant la porte derrière lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- _Ca va Duo ?

Le natté se tourna vers Wu Fei en souriant.

_- _Hm ?

Le Chinois le fixa sans rien dire, sourcils froncés. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le petit parc où ils se promenaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu vas finir par me faire peur.

Wu Fei finit pas secouer la tête.

_- _Excuse-moi, c'est juste que tu semblais un peu dans la lune. Tu n'as pas de soucis au moins ?

Duo, un peu surprit par la question ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il soupira et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, se remettant à sourire.

_- _J'ai couché avec un type hier.

Wu Fei stoppa net sur les graviers.

_- _Je te demande pardon ?

Le châtain avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner vers lui.

_- _Tu as compris Wu.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Américain et le regarda d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

_- _Duo…  
_- _Hey mais arrête, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Ca va je t'assure. Je ne l'ai pas fait par dépit. J'ai beau être célibataire depuis maintenant deux ans…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Mon Dieu… Je suis célibataire depuis plus de deux années…

Wu Fei donna une claque sur la tête du natté.

_- _Bref… Je t'assure que je vais bien. Je ne l'ai pas fait pas déprime, c'est juste que… Disons que ça m'est tombé dessus.  
_- _Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

Duo le regarda, l'air étonné par sa question.

_- _Je ne sais pas.  
_- _Tu ne sais pas ?  
_- _Non.

Le Chinois se pinça la base du nez en soupirant.

_- _Son nom ?  
_- _Aucun idée.  
_- _C'était un parfait inconnu ?  
_- _C'est ça.

Le brun quitta le chemin et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

_- _Duo… Tu es en train de me dire que tu as couché avec un type que tu ne connaissais pas deux minutes avant. Tout en sachant que ça fait deux ans que tu refuses la moindre relation amoureuse allant jusqu'à fuir le moindre contact physique… Et je devrais ne pas m'inquiéter ?  
_- _Voilà, c'est ça.

Le natté souriait toujours mais il s'arrêta quand il vit le regard que lui lançait Wu Fei.

_- _Je t'assure que ça va, Wu. Ca m'a fait du bien… Vraiment.  
_- _Il va m'en falloir plus que ça pour être convaincu Duo.

Le châtain alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
_- _Pourquoi tu as eu envie de coucher avec lui ?

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_- _Parce que j'en avait marre de me muscler le poignet.

Wu Fei leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Duo, je suis sérieux.

L'Américain s'allongea dans l'herbe.

_- _Alors, attends que je me souvienne…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Duo attendait sous un arrêt de bus depuis de longues minutes. Quelques gouttes de pluie l'atteignaient quand le vent soufflait trop fort, mais en somme il était assez bien abrité. Et puis il n'y avait pas trop de monde sous cet abri-bus. Seulement une autre femme et une vieille dame, assises sur un banc ainsi qu'un autre type aux cheveux roux adossé à la vitre. Cet autre type d'ailleurs fixait le châtain depuis qu'il était arrivé. Duo, agacé, finit par se retourner._

- _Il y a un problème ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_- Quand on fixe quelqu'un de la sorte, c'est souvent pour une raison quelconque non ?  
- Oh… Oui, bien sûr… Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas conscience que je vous mettais mal à l'aise. C'est juste que… Je vous trouvais très beau._

_Duo haussa un sourcil, puis il s'éloigna du type en soupirant d'un air agacé. L'autre se tint à carreau pendant quelques temps puis le natté sentit à nouveau son regard dans son dos. Il attendit patiemment qu'il arrête de l'observer mais le type ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. L'Américain finit par se retourner brutalement._

_- C'est une manie chez vous, c'est pas possible !_

_Le roux le regarda en souriant._

_- Vous êtes gay ?_

_Duo fut pris de cours et ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de fixer l'homme en face de lui._

_- En quoi ça vous regarde ?_

_Le type se mit à sourire un peu plus._

_- Vous l'êtes alors ?_

_Le natté se braqua. _

_- Non je ne le suis pas !  
- Si, vous l'êtes._

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_- Et comment est-ce que vous pourriez le savoir ?_

_Le type se mit alors à rire puis il lui fit un clin d'œil._

_- J'ai un radar._

_Duo soupira en roulant des yeux.._

_- Ca doit être très pratique…_

_Puis il se retourna, espérant clore la discussion là dessus. Malheureusement, le roux ne semblait pas avoir en avis, il s'approcha de lui et se pencha à son oreille._

_- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fixé ainsi tout à l'heure._

_Duo tapota nerveusement sur son bras._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Du moins, ça ne l'est pas encore et ça ne le sera pas si vous vous décidez enfin à arrêter._

_Il l'entendit rire._

_- Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien. _

_Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du natté._

_- Parce que je vous trouve vraiment attirant vous savez ?_

_Duo se crispa._

_- Enlevez votre main.  
- Oh, excusez-moi…_

_Il y eu un silence entre les deux hommes, uniquement entrecoupé par les toussotements de la jeune femme assise sur le banc._

_- C'est maladif chez vous ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Emmerder les gens comme ça dans la rue, les mater, essayer de les toucher… C'est une névrose j'espère ? Sinon c'est inquiétant._

_Le type se mit à rire._

_- Oh non, je vous rassure, je n'agit pas ainsi avec tout le monde.  
- Génial, je suis un privilégié…  
- Pas plus non. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour vous savez._

_Le châtain bloqua immédiatement et lui jeta un regard ahuri. _

_- Arh… Je n'avais pas prévu de le dire aussi vite… Enfin bref, au moins vous êtes fixé.  
- Vous… êtes complètement malade. Je regrette mais je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par les nymphomanes._

_L'autre parut surpris._

_- Moi ? Nymphomane ? Pas du tout. Je vous ai vu, je vous ai trouvé beau, puis vous m'avez attiré et donc logiquement je me suis imaginé en train de faire l'amour avec vous. Mes pensées ont dépassées mes paroles voilà tout. Vous n'allez quand même pas me reprocher ma franchise ?_

_La femme toussota un peu plus fort._

_- Vous êtes vraiment atteint vous savez ? Ecoutez, je n'en n'ai rien à faire de ce que vos pensées tordues imaginent sur moi mais vous ne m'attirez pas du tout. Et je me contrefous de votre franchise, je ne l'ai pas réclamée. Maintenant si vous pouviez me foutre la paix, je vous en serais vraiment reconnaissant, parce que au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, votre désir n'est absolument pas réciproque._

_L'homme le fixa sans répondre, puis il haussa les épaules et se retourna. Sa main droite partit un peu plus en arrière et effleura le bras du châtain. Lequel retira vivement sa main. Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée jusqu'à ce que le bus arrive. La vieille dame monta en première, trébuchant un peu sur les marches alors que la jeune femme derrière elle l'aidait. Le chauffeur regarda un moment les deux hommes qui restaient sous l'arrêt de bus._

_- Vous montez ou… ?_

_Le roux jeta un coup d'œil au châtain qui ne fit aucun mouvement. La jeune femme montée dans le bus s'approcha du chauffeur._

_- Mais enfin démarrez ! Vous êtes déjà en retard, j'ai des horaires à respecter moi !_

_L'homme haussa les épaules et ferma les portes avant du bus, s'éloignant rapidement de l'arrêt de bus.  
Duo fixait toujours les magasins de l'autre côté de la rue. L'autre homme alla s'asseoir sur le banc._

_- Il y a de la place pour deux vous savez._

_L'Américain ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner._

_- Non merci.  
- Pourquoi vous êtes resté alors ?_

_Il ne lui répondit pas. Le type soupira puis s'adossa à la vitre de verre, en soupirant. Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes._

_- Touchez-moi._

_Le roux redressa brutalement la tête._

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_Duo gardait son regard fixé sur l'enseigne lumineuse en face de lui._

_- Je voudrais que vous me touchiez.  
- Vous…Quoi ?  
- Juste que vous me touchiez. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose._

_L'homme mit un peu de temps à dépasser son étonnement puis il se leva et s'approcha du natté. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules dénudées et descendirent lentement jusqu'à ses poignets. _

_- Encore ?_

_Duo déglutit difficilement._

_- Oui… S'il vous plait._

_Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules puis redescendirent, allant cette fois jusqu'au bout des doigts._

_- Ca fait combien de temps ?  
- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Qu'il vous a plaqué ?_

_L'Américain se dégagea violemment et se retourna vers le roux._

_- Comment vous… ? _

_L'autre se mit à lui sourire._

_- J'ai toujours eu le don de craquer sur ceux qui viennent d'être largué. Ca ne facilite pas vraiment mes histoires d'amour, je vous l'avoue. Alors ? Ca fait combien de temps ?  
- … Deux ans…_

_Il arqua un sourcil._

_- Vous vous moquez de moi ?  
- J'en ai l'air ?_

_Il se sentit alors mal à l'aise face au regard que lui lançait le châtain._

_- Uh…Non… Pas vraiment, non. Et depuis ces deux années… personne ?  
- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raconter ce genre de choses à un inconnu._

_Le roux se mit à sourire._

_- Ah mais je ne suis pas un inconnu.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je suis votre futur amant._

_Duo secoua la tête d'un air agacé._

_- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé.  
- Alors pourquoi être resté ?_

_Duo ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder l'autre partie de l'arrêt de bus d'un air énervé._

_- Sincèrement, rester seul pendant deux ans c'est un vrai gâchis.  
- Ecoutez je ne veux…  
- Non mais sérieusement ! Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes beau, séduisant et en pleine forme ! C'est un vrai gâchis._

_Le natté haussa les épaules._

_- Ca ne regarde que moi. Et j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi vous fixez ainsi les gens dans la rue. Vous avez des tendances voyeuristes ?_

_Le roux se mit à rire._

_- Peut-être oui… De toute manière, tout le monde est un peu voyeur vous ne pensez pas ? Prenez cette jeune femme tout à l'heure, elle semblait passablement gênée par notre discussion, mais il lui suffisait de ne pas écouter. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Et puis vous avez vu à quoi ça m'a amené de vous fixer ainsi ? Vous n'avez pas pris votre bus pour rester ici discuter avec moi._

_- Je ne…_

_L'homme lui sourit d'un air moqueur._

_- Bien sûr, excusez-moi. Vous n'avez pas pris votre bus pour faire l'amour avec moi.  
- Quoi ! Je vous ai déjà dit…  
- Alors, que faites-vous là ?_

_Le châtain tourna la tête et ne répondit pas. L'autre se rapprocha et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules._

_- Il n'y a pas à avoir honte vous savez. En temps qu'opportuniste je trouve qu'on se restreint bien trop dans ce qui est convenable de faire en société. Ca nous bouffe ! Il faut qu'on arrête de se réfréner comme ça ! Tenez, moi par exemple, je vous ai trouvé attirant et bien je vous l'ai dit. Cette remarque ne nous engageait ni vous, ni moi à quelque chose._

_Un sourire étira ses lèvres._

_- Même si je crois que les choses ont un peu changé depuis…_

_Il s'approcha de l'oreille de l'Américain._

_- Vous êtes bien resté pour une raison, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas me la dire ? Ca ne vous engage à rien, je suis un inconnu. Et ce n'est pas un névrosé, nymphomane et voyeur qui pourrait se permettre de vous juger. _

_Duo ne put retenir un sourire._

_- Allez-y, ce serait trop bête de ne pas profiter de ce que chaque jour nous offre..  
- Vous dites ça comme si vos jours étaient…_

_Le natté s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se tourna vers le roux._

_- Comptés ? _

_L'homme se contenta de lui sourire._

_- Bien, laissons ça de côté si vous le voulez bien. La raison pour laquelle j'ai essayé, et réussi avec succès, à vous faire rester ici, c'est parce que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous. Je vous l'ai dit, vous m'avez attiré dès que je vous ai vu. Je ne parlais pas d'attirance sexuelle, du moins pas uniquement, j'ai aussi été attiré par votre magnétisme et j'ai donc eu envie de passer du temps avec vous. Boire un café, allez au cinéma ou au restaurant, passer chez vous, ou chez moi… _

_L'Américain lui jeta un regard peu convaincu._

_- Je croyais que votre priorité était de coucher avec moi ?  
- Oh non, j'ai simplement dit ça pour vous faire rester._

_Il se mit à rire._

_- Et vous alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez ?_

_Le châtain évita son regard._

_- Je vais commencer à me demander ce qui vous fait si peur chez un inconnu comme moi…_

_Duo hésita encore un moment, puis regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux._

_- Je voudrais que vous me touchiez._

_L'homme le fixa un moment en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Je crois que je commence à comprendre… Voulez-vous que je vous parle de moi ?  
- Non…  
- Voulez-vous savoir mon nom ?  
- Non…  
- Voulez-vous me donner le vôtre ?  
- Non._

_Il se mit finalement à sourire._

_- Vous êtes facile à comprendre._

_Duo haussa un sourcil alors qu'il souriait de plus belle._

_- Vous êtes seul depuis deux ans et vous ne laissez personne vous toucher. Débarque un inconnu qui peut vous toucher, vous aimeriez qu'il reste un inconnu pour qu'il puisse encore vous toucher._

_Le roux se mit à rire._

_- Vous n'avez peut-être pas pris ma première proposition à la légère…_

_Duo pinça les lèvres et s'éloigna de lui._

_- Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais de toute évidence ça ne correspond pas à vos attentes à vous. Alors maintenant excusez-moi mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux que je rentre._

_Deux bras se croisèrent sur la poitrine, le tirant en arrière._

_- Oh mais détrompez-vous, ce programme me plait également. Disons que… Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais._

_Une de ses mains descendit jusqu'au ventre du natté._

_- Mais je crois que je m'en accommoderais très bien._

_L'Américain se dégagea._

_- Laissez tomber, j'ai changé d'avis._

_L'homme retourna le châtain et l'embrassa. Duo chercha à se dégager mais quand il sentit une main qui remontait le long de son dos tandis que l'autre maintenait son visage, le caressant doucement par la même occasion, il se sentit grisé par ses caresses et laissa l'autre prolonger le baiser. Le roux finit par y mettre fin, il se recula et fixa le natté._

_- Je doute que tu aies changé d'avis, mais je ne vais pas te forcer. Si tu en as vraiment envie… Je suis d'accord également._

_Duo ferma les yeux, essayant de mettre au point tout ce qui lui passait par la tête puis il les rouvrit en souriant._

_- Je crois que… J'en ai envie. Et je crois que j'en ai aussi besoin. Mais ni chez moi, ni chez vous.  
- Quoi, en pleine rue ?  
- Dans un hôtel imbécile…_

_Le roux se mit à rire._

_- J'avais compris. Inconnus l'un pour l'autre jusqu'au bout hein ?_

_Le natté lui répondit par un sourire. Un bus arriva à ce moment, ils montèrent tous les deux dedans._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- _Et voilà. Maintenant je peux continuer de raconter si tu veux mais je risque de me faire engueuler par Quatre.

Wu Fei saisit la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait.

_- _Non merci, Duo…

Pendant que le natté racontait comment il en était arrivé à passer la nuit avec un inconnu, les deux hommes avaient décidé de rentrer à son appartement. Le Chinois ayant pris l'habitude de ne plus s'asseoir sur le canapé du natté, il était allé se chercher une chaise dans la cuisine. Duo lui avait déjà basculé trois fois de l'autre côté de canapé au court de son récit.

_- _Alors, verdict ?

Le brun soupira.

_- _Alors je crois vraiment que tu devrais jeter ce canapé.

Duo finit son café et posa la tasse sur la petite table basse devant lui.

_- _Je ne le jetterais pas..

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que le canapé bascula une énième fois.

_- _D'autres questions, Wu Fei ?

Le Chinois attendit que le natté ait réapparu pour parler.

_- _Ca finit par devenir dangereux Duo.  
_- _Je ne compte pas m'en débarrasser Wu.

Le brun soutint un moment le regard décidé du châtain avant d'abandonner.

_- _C'est toi qui voit.

Duo sourit et enclencha le mécanisme du canapé pour le remettre face à Wu Fei.

_- _Et oui j'ai d'autre questions… Tu comptes le revoir ?  
_- _Mon canapé ?

Le Chinois leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Abruti…

Duo ne cacha pas son sourire et alla se rasseoir.

_- _Non Wu, je ne compte pas le revoir. C'était clair entre nous dès le début.  
_- _Et si jamais il te retrouve et qu'il ne te lâche plus.  
_- _Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait une deuxième fois entre cet homme et moi. Et s'il n'arrive pas à le comprendre, je suis grand et je sais me défendre.

Wu Fei soupira.

_- _Oui, tu n'as pas envie d'une autre fois avec cet homme là…

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

Le brun le fixa longuement avant de répondre.

_- _Je suis inquiet Duo. Tu nous as dit que tu voulais attendre Heero, même s'il ne revenait jamais. Tu le veux toujours ?  
_- _Oui.  
_- _Et tu vas coucher avec combien d'inconnus pour supporter cette attente ?

Le natté leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Je vois…  
_- _Ne te méprends pas. Je conçois qu'attendre quelqu'un de cette façon peut être très dur à supporter et si… Passer la nuit avec ce type t'a fait te sentir mieux, alors je suis heureux pour toi. Mais tu ne penses pas que tu vas être tenté de recommencer pour… Soulager ta peine et ton corps ? Tu es conscient que si jamais tu en arrives là, attendre Heero comme tu le fais ne voudras plus rien signifier.

L'Américain tapotait nerveusement le cuir du canapé en écoutant le brun. Une fois que celui-ci eut finit, il prit une profonde inspiration.

_- _Bon… Je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment, aussi je vais essayer de ne pas trop mal le prendre… La nuit que je viens de passer avec ce type… M'a fait du bien.

Il croisa les bras et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, réussissant à ne pas déclencher le mécanisme.

_- _Depuis que Heero est parti… Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir pu me reposer. Me reposer vraiment… A chaque fois que j'essaye de me vider l'esprit, ça me ramène fatalement à son départ et… C'est insupportable Wu ! Je ne suis pas maso au point de retourner le couteau dans la plaie pendant deux ans. Les seuls moments où je peux me reposer l'esprit c'est quand je tombe de fatigue… Et puis… Enfin merde, je ne suis qu'un homme ! Rester seul pendant deux ans ça emmagasine une certaine frustration sexuelle. Je pense, qu'en quelque sorte, le sexe relie le corps et l'esprit… Et donc cette nuit que j'ai passée avec cet homme, a délassé et mon corps, et mon esprit. C'est… Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment l'expliquer… Mais ça m'a fait du bien.

Il releva la tête pour fixer le brun.

_- _Mais, même si ça m'a fait du bien, même si ça m'a délassé en quelque sorte… Je ne peux pas m'en contenter.Ca ne sera jamais comme ça l'était entre Heero et moi. Je ne sais même pas si je l'attends avec l'espoir que tout redeviendra comme avant. Je ne sais pas si c'est censé de me l'imaginer. Pour le moment… J'ai encore envie d'attendre. Et ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ne m'a pas donné envie de recommencer.

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher ses mots.

_- _Ce qu'il y a eu entre cet homme et moi, ça n'est même pas comparable avec ce qu'il y a eu entre Heero et moi tellement c'en est éloigné. Mais, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera entre nous si jamais il revient donc je ne peux pas non plus le comparer à ça. Donc je ne peux comparer cette nuit à rien de ce que je veux vraiment. Et même si je recommençais avec un autre inconnu, ce serait pareil.

Il fixa le Chinois très calmement.

_- _J'attends Heero depuis deux ans et j'ai encore envie de l'attendre. Parce que c'est lui que je veux.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

_- _Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir trahis parce que… En désirant ne rien savoir sur ce type, j'ai effacé sa personne. Ce n'est plus un homme avec qui j'ai couché, c'est quelqu'un. Je lui ai volontairement enlevé sa qualité de personne en ne voulant rien savoir, ne serait-ce que sur son caractère. En ce sens, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir trahi ma décision d'attendre Heero. Si jamais il rentre je ne pense pas que je lui cacherais. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je ne crois pas que je lui cacherais. Parce que je ne me sens pas coupable.

Wu Fei garda un moment le silence après les mots de l'Américain, puis il ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

_- _Bien… Je suis rassuré que tu vois cette nuit de cette façon…

Le natté lui fit un sourire.

_- _Par contre si jamais Heero le prend mal alors que j'ai passé deux années en tête à tête avec mon poignet parce que lui, a décidé de partir, je te jure que ça va gueuler !

Wu Fei sourit en secouant la tête, puis il finit par éclater de rire tandis sous l'œil pétillant du châtain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- _Mgn… 'lo ? Quatre ? Hmm, non ça va. Je dormais. Mais non je te dis que c'est bon.

Le natté, allongé dans son canapé, s'étira.

_- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hein ? Où ça ?

Il se resta silencieux un moment.

_- _Si, si je suis toujours là… J'aimerais juste être sûr : vous êtes bloqué à Bora-Bora pour trois semaines à cause d'une grève ? C'est ça ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Ca arrive toujours aux mêmes… Bon et alors ? Quel est le problème ? Quoi Cuba ? Bon écoute Quatre, tu t'es toi-même plains du fait que vous ne restiez pas assez longtemps à Bora-Bora… Oui et ben voilà, vous avez trois semaines avec le billet de retour gratuit en plus, vous allez pouvoir en profiter. Vous irez à Cuba une autre fois. Comment ça plus de chambre ?

Il soupira longuement.

_- _Tu es Quatre Raberba Winner, héritier de la fortune des Winner, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a aucune chambre à ta disposition ?

Il se tut un moment.

_- _Non, ça n'a pas coupé, je suis là. Ecoute, s'il ne reste plus que cette chambre et bien prenez la. Quatre si cet hôtel a une suite nuptiale qui s'étale sur un étage c'est pour qu'elle soit utilisée. Tu as du fric bon sang, profites-en un peu !

Il se releva et fit des grands gestes tout en marchant.

_- _Quoi les gens ? Mais tu t'en fiches des gens, à part les businessmen personne ne te reconnaîtra. Oui bon… C'est vrai que ceux qui vont te reconnaître vont peut-être un peu jaser mais tu les envoies bouler. Tu as le droit de te faire plaisir de temps en temps. Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'un magazine people va vouloir de ça comme article ? Ah, mais oui c'est vrai qu'il y avait eu un article sur un milliardaire il y a quelques mois… Et ben tu t'en fiches, de toute manière qui…

Il s'arrêta de marcher.

_- _Ah oui, c'est vrai que Wu Fei n'appréciera sûrement pas… Et ben fait jouer le boulot. Bordel tu es un agent des preventers, et ex-pilote de gundam en plus, si tu joues là-dessus ils n'oseront pas en faire tout un foin. Tu n'as qu'à passer un coup de fil au QG et Une s'en chargera.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

_- _Mais non Q-man. Allez, amusez-vous bien. C'est ça… Hm ? Quoi encore ? Quatre je ne comprends rien, la grève décale quoi ?

Il tira une chaise et s'assit dessus.

_- _Oui… Oui… Oui… Bon Quatre tu veux en venir où ? Oui mais c'est bon, j'ai compris, la grève dure trois semaines. Alors ? Quoi dans vingt jours ? Oh…

Il léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

_- _Mais Quatre c'est pas grave. Mais non arrête, je m'en fiche, on le fêtera quand vous serez de retour. Mais non, et puis j'avais totalement oublié alors tu vois. Et puis arrête, c'est pas comme si c'était un nombre significatif. Tu parles, où est-ce que tu as vu que vingt-sept ans était un âge spécial ?

Le châtain éclata de rire.

_- _Sérieusement Quatre, il faut que tu changes tes lectures. Oui… Non.. Ecoute, c'est peut-être un livre génial, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse l'appliquer à mon cas et mon anniversaire ne me déprime absolument pas. Si... Si je t'assure. Mais oui, allez, amusez-vous bien et profitez-en surtout. Voilà c'est ça. Et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une carte. Oui, d'accord. Passez de bonnes vacances.

Duo raccrocha le combiné en souriant et il alla se rallonger sur le canapé… qui bascula immédiatement. S'il se fiait aux calculs de Quatre, dans exactement dix-neuf jours il fêtait ses vingt-sept ans. Vingt-sept ans…

Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait sa vie après vingt-sept années. Mouais, on aurait pu rêver mieux… En même temps vu ce qu'il avait eu comme vie… Gamin des rues depuis ses plus lointains souvenirs jusqu'à douze ans, si on excluait la courte période à l'église Maxwell. Sbire de G pendant trois ans et puis pilote de gundam pendant à peu près deux ans. Et puis… Il y avait eu Heero… Trois ans en habitant chacun de leur côté tout en débordant constamment chez l'autre. Ensuite quatre ans dans l'appartement. Et enfin trois années à l'attendre…

L'Américain croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble quand ils avaient dix-sept ans donc… Bon Dieu ça faisait dix ans. Il sentit quelque chose peser sur sa poitrine.

Dix ans…

Il allait maudire les familles Winner et Chang jusqu'à la dixième génération pour ne pas avoir été là pour cet anniversaire.

Alors qu'il laissait ses pensées dériver, ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit et il se mit à sommeiller. Un bruit dans le couloir lui fit rouvrir un œil alors qu'il était presque endormi. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il essaya d'analyser ce qui se passait. Il entendit des pas ainsi que le bruit de la poignée qu'on actionnait.

Ca devait être Quatre ou Wu Fei…

Il leur avait donné un double de l'appartement deux ans auparavant, à une période où ils venaient souvent le voir. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il entendit une clef entrer dans la serrure et déverrouiller la porte.

Duo se décida enfin à se lever du canapé quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée sans bien regarder devant lui. Ce n'est que quand il emprunta le couloir menant au hall qu'il réalisa : Quatre et Wu Fei étaient à Bora-Bora. Relevant brutalement la tête, la première chose qu'il vit, fut deux yeux d'un bleu profond qui le fixaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Il détailla longuement l'homme en face lui, du bout de ses baskets usées jusqu'à ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Sa gorge se serra en même temps qu'une sorte d'amertume s'installait en lui. Etait-ce encore un mirage ou bien… ?

_- _Bonsoir.

Aïe. Il avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte. C'était assez mauvais quand ça commençait comme ça.  
Le brun parut un peu déstabilisé.

_- _Bonsoir…

Il lui tendit brutalement le sac qu'il tenait à la main. Le natté regarda alternativement le sac en plastique blanc et le Japonais.

_- _Pardon pour le retard. Voilà ton pain.

Les yeux de l'Américain s'arrondirent. Après réflexion, il reconnaissait effectivement le logo de la boulangerie du quartier sur le sac.

_- _Oh…

Il tendit la main pour prendre le pain en question. Au moment de saisir le sac, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du brun. Celui-ci retira immédiatement sa main, ce que Duo regretta, il avait sentit comme un courant électrique le parcourir alors qu'il touchait ses doigts.

_- _Ce… C'est un pain spécial que la boulangère m'a donné. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas très bon à manger mais que pour faire le pain perdu c'était le meilleur.

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil au pain.

_- _Ah, d'accord…

Un long silence suivit ses mots. Le natté n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot, il se contentait de fixer le brun, le détaillant entièrement comme pour voir ce qui avait changé chez lui et ce qui n'avait pas changé. Heero évitait soigneusement son regard. Cette situation perdura pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le Japonais daigne enfin croiser son regard.

_- _Je… Duo je suis vraiment… Je… Je suis déso…  
_- _Heero...

Le brun s'arrêta immédiatement quand l'Américain prononça son nom. Il supporta en serrant les dents ces deux yeux violets qui le fixaient sans laisser filtrer d'émotions particulières. Puis le natté baissa la tête, et s'approcha lentement du Japonais. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et, se redressant, il le détailla encore, pendant un long moment. Il leva lentement la main et écarta une mèche de cheveux bruns qui cachait une petite cicatrice. Il la regarda minutieusement puis il baissa sa main. Il fixa un moment les deux yeux bleus braqués sur lui, puis peu à peu un sourire étira ses lèvres. Pas un sourire moqueur, ni railleur. Un sourire sans ironie ni amertume. Juste un petit sourire, qui avait quelque chose de doux. Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue du Japonais. Puis elle remonta jusque dans la chevelure brune en bataille.

Heero, qui ne lâchait plus ce sourire des yeux enserra la taille du natté, l'approchant encore un peu plus de lui. L'Américain posa la tête sur son épaule, laissant un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Avec ce soupir partit un poids énorme qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis presque trois années. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit une des mains du brun remonter le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque et lui faire lever la tête. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Le sac tomba au sol, laissant le pain s'éparpiller autour de leurs pieds.

Duo sentit distinctement quelque chose craquer en lui. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir… Il allait se mettre à pleurer, ou alors ses jambes allaient le lâcher, quelque chose comme ça mais en tout cas il ne réussirait pas à tenir.

Quelque chose de mouillé roula sur ses joues, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Mais… Il n'avait pas les paupières mouillées pourtant. Il mit fin au baiser et se cambra en arrière, éloignant sa tête de celle du Japonais sans pour autant éloigner leurs corps. Heero gardait les yeux clos mais une deuxième larme coula sur sa joue, laissant une traînée humide. Le natté sentit une joie intense lui serrer le cœur, il avait l'impression insensée que c'était comme si Heero pleurait à sa place. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres traduisait cette joie un peu irrationnelle. Il baissa sa main toujours dans les cheveux du brun jusqu'à son visage pour essuyer la trace des larmes. Heero ouvrit les yeux, les cils encore mouillés par les larmes et ils se fixèrent encore pendant un long moment. Le châtain continuait à caresser sa joue d'un doigt, toujours avec le même sourire. Puis son autre main se posa sur un bras du brun. Heero le détacha de la taille du natté et se laissa guider par la main qui descendait le long de son bras. Duo attrapa finalement sa main, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Heero serra doucement ces doigts qui s'infiltraient entre les siens et fixant toujours le natté, tandis qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Sourire auquel Duo répondit par un autre encore plus grand. Puis il posa à nouveau sa tête sur les épaules du brun et un soupir de bien-être lui échappa.

_- _Et bien, pour que ça te prenne autant de temps, il devait y en avoir du monde à la boulangerie. Hm, Heero ?

**The** **end.**

* * *

Note de fin : 

Et bien oui, ça se finit sur ça. Et non il n'y aura pas de suite ;p  
Tout simplement parce qu'une suite n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Heero est revenu comme il est parti : sans explications. Enfin disons que les explications seront pour plus tard, parce qu'il faudra bien qu'il en donne à un moment. Mais nous on n'a pas besoin de savoir lesquelles elles sont. ( si vous les voulez vraiment imaginez-les ;) )  
Le plus important c'est que Heero soit revenu.Le plus important c'est que Duo l'ait attendu.  
Qu'il n'ait pas cherché à refaire sa vie, à l'oublier en déménageant ou refaisant sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Qu'il ne lui en veuille pas pour ces trois années et qu'il préfère sur le moment se contenter des faits (à savoir son retour) plutôt que d'entendre Heero se répandre en excuses et en explications.  
Et après ces trois années il va de soit que leur relation ne va être que plus forte (après tout, l'attente de Duo et le retour de Heero ( alors qu'il sait très bien ce que son départ impliquait pour leur couple et pour Duo ) sont de très belles preuves d'amour).

Le reste c'est secondaire. Donc pour ma part, je trouve qu'une suite serait non seulement inutile mais aussi sans vraiment de sens et puis surtout bien trop loin de ce que je voulais faire. Alors il va falloir vous contenter de ça. ;p  
(en plus Anya à qui est destinée cette fic est d'accord sur ce point, donc non, je n'ai vraiment aucune raison qui me pousserait à faire une suite ;p)  
En espérant que ça vous ait quand même plu :)

See ya

Brisby


End file.
